


arts and crafts

by hydrospanners



Series: little sun [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ryder Twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: With the situation being what it is in Andromeda, getting accurate news is a luxury few can afford. The patients in Hyperion's cryo bay are lucky enough to get their reports from the Pathfinder herself.





	arts and crafts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Новости и рисунки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439713) by [fandom_MassEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru)



“Ryder.”

“Morning, Harry.”

“Morning? It’s almost time for dinner.”

Nyria Ryder shrugged a shoulder, settling into the hard plastic chair at her brother’s bedside. “It’s always morning somewhere, Harry.”

“I don’t think that’s–-nevermind. How have you been? I heard you found us some more aliens. Friendlier ones.”

“One for two’s not bad, huh? I’m starting to get the hang of this pathfinding business.” Ryder smiled distantly, brushing the hair back from her brother’s forehead. “How’s he doing?”

Harry sighed. “Wish I had better news, but not much has changed.”

“Ah, don’t worry, Doc,” she said, turning an encouraging smile on him. “He’ll wake up. Just taking his sweet time like always. Making me do all the hard work.”

Harry nodded, mustering a half-hearted smile of his own. He could never quite tell with Nyria if she was really as confident as she sounded. Got it from her father, he guessed. “Your paper and crayons are where you left them. Someone scrounged up extra blues and purples for your new friends.”

“Really?” Ryder pulled open the drawer in her brother’s bedside table, removing the baggy of crayons, most of them broken or half-used, and laughed. “I keep forgetting how much attention people pay to me now. I mean, I’m getting used to it out there-–” she gestured vaguely in the direction of space “–-but when I’m in my civvies, running errands–-”

“Buying model ships?”

“Damn. People really do pay attention.”

“You’re the Pathfinder, kid. Not much else to pay attention to. We didn’t think to bring any vid stars with us.”

“We’ll have to remember that for next time.”

“Next time.” Harry snorted. “Right.”

Ryder tore a piece of paper from the notebook and began to draw. If you could really call whatever the hell she did ‘drawing’. The Ryders were all geniuses and prodigies in their fields, but none of them had ever been accused of being artists. His own niece could manage better than the distorted stick figures and uneven vistas Nyria scratched out.

She started with a fat, round shape he guessed was a head, and filled it in with some very sharp lines  Harry took to be the cheeks and jaw. Two large, dark circles for eyes and the rest, as far as he could tell, were just colorful scribbles.

“So I found some new aliens, little brother.” Ryder waved her masterpiece in front of Rhys’ face, pulling back his eyelids as if that made any difference. “Much nicer than the other ones. And sexier. Not my biggest fans, but they aren’t trying to kill me yet so I think I can bring them around.”

She paused her story to clip the crude drawing over her brother’s bed, next to the portraits of her crew and the blob she claimed was a drawing of her ship. There had been drawings of the kett and some synthetics she called Remnant on the wall once, but they’d disturbed some of the other patients. Now they lived in the drawer of Rhys’ bedside table.

“They’re called the angara,” she went on. “You’d like them. The one spying on me is Jaal. Don’t know much about him yet, but he seems honest and reasonable and pretty open-minded. Likes to laugh at me, so I know you’d like him. Hopefully you’ll be able to meet him soon. I know you won’t believe I managed peaceful First Contact until you see the proof for yourself.”

Ryder returned to her paper, scribbling furiously in various shades of blue and green. “They come from a planet called Aya,” she said. “Lots of plants and colorful flowers and strange animals. Waterfalls, mountains, sunsets like you wouldn’t believe. You’d hate it.” She smiled broadly. “Way too much nature.”

Drawing completed, Nyria peeled back her brother’s eyelids again, giving him a good ‘look’ at her rendering of Aya. “See? All that green? Your eyes are watering already.”

Ryder clipped this drawing next to the other. “God,” she sighed, letting her head droop over her brother’s unmoving body. The smile had vanished as quickly as it had come, and Nyria looked suddenly older than her years. “Can you just wake up already? This is getting really annoying, Rhys.”

He remained still, unmoving but for the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

Harry decided he was probably needed elsewhere.


End file.
